


MGE: Wailing Moans of the Hunter

by UncleJimbo95



Series: Raz's Influenced Journey [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: My name is Brendon Raziel. Shit name, I know. Adonai Urie was my best friend that could fight and fuck any monster and actually live to tell the tales. Until one day, the Demon Lord killed him while we were on our expedition. I've spent the last eight years preparing myself to fight against the Lord. A Lilim appears with the last copy of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia that only I can understand. I now have everything I need to avenge his death.
Series: Raz's Influenced Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824382
Kudos: 9





	1. Cold is the absence of heat. That's why you need to get horny for warmth.

The morning rays of light pierces through my eyes, forcing me to wake up. Good thing too, I had that nightmare of that fateful night, which means it's that time of the year again.

"All right, Ad. I'm awake now." I yawn and stretch. Getting up, I go to the kitchen and brew green tea. The familiar smell fully awakens my spirit. Two slices of bread, cheese and ham is all one ever needs in the morning. Can't be too full for duty. Which reminds me, I need to grab her present. Essentially gulping everything at once, I take the gift and go out for another mundane day. Just the way I like it.

My name is Brendon Raziel. I know. Brendon is such a lame name, which is why I introduce myself as Raziel. I'm Captain of the Guards in a small village known as Widow's Den. As the name suggests, there are many widows here. It's normal for a husband to be kidnapped or killed in these parts. That's why young boys and girls are trained to be soldiers to fight against monsters. It sucks, but we need to protect ourselves somehow.

"Good morning, Captain Raziel." Margaret greets me. She's the old lady who has been watching over us ever since we were all born. Everyone's favorite grandmother. Her hair has gone completely white. She's actually taller than the average woman, which may make her intimidating at times, but she's the sweetest gal around. She lost her husband around her thirties like everyone else here.

"Morning, Granny Marge. I'm just stopping by Lisa's place to drop off Mona's gift." 

"How sweet of you. Do you mind sending my gift, since you're on your way? My age is finally catching up and these lady legs aren't what they used to." She exaggerates her pain. I laugh. Lazy is another word to describe her. I walk up to grab it. She catches me off guard by pulling my sleeves up, revealing my pentagram tattoo. I pull it down immediately. She sighs. "After all this time, you're still going through with it?" I stay quiet. "You know we need you. They need you." She means Lisa and Mona. "I just don't want another name to be added on the Memorial." She frowns.

"I have to get going. See you." Smiling, I nod and leave. The Nearly Witches Memorial. It's a monument where we write the names of the fallen. It's a short walk to the woods, so there's no danger of coming across a monster. I finally arrive at their house and knock on the door. Garrett answers with only a towel on. There's an awkward silence in the air, then his face contorts to fear.

"C-C-C-Captain Raziel!" He nervously salutes, but doing so, made the towel drop and now I can see his dick in its full glory. He's one of the young recruits in my division. He's a pretty handsome fella. Brown hair, green eyes, tan, built, fucker is even slightly taller than me. Problem is that he's a nervous wreck. I smirk.

"Nice to see you're getting personally acquainted with the people you are going to protect with your life. Now get yourself dressed. There's a child in this vicinity."

"S-S-Sir, yes, sir!" He quickly grabs the towel and runs into Lisa's room. I step inside and see her brewing coffee with a burgundy sleepwear. 

"I feel bad for Sarah, but that's what she gets for playing hard to get." I set the gifts on the table. She gives me a cup of coffee and kisses me on the cheek.

"Girls these days. Think they make themselves desirable by acting all high and mighty. All a man wants is a good time and someone to empty their balls~." She grins. This is Lisa. Ad's wife. She is a very beautiful woman that we saved from vampires in our scouting mission. They fell in love the moment they laid eyes on each other. Can't blame him. Blonde, amber eyes, pale, nice big tits, and rocked his world in bed. I would know since he never stopped yapping about it. But like the name of our village, she's a widow. The worst part is it was when his daughter was born. So one can imagine how bittersweet both of us feel about today. 

"How did he do?" She rolls her eyes.

"For his first time, he did okay. His thrusts need more technique, but he is surprisingly good with his tongue. All in all, Sarah will definitely have an amazing time with him." At that moment, he comes out trying to put on his uniform. Nothing flashy. Just the usual brown leather armor we use, since mobility is key against any monster. Even I wear it, with the only difference being some patches to show my Captain rank. Those knights in shining armor are more for show and not useful for combat since one has to either eliminate the target quickly or get away from the influence and you can't exactly do that wearing plate. I smack his ass as he passes by me, making him jump in surprise.

"Congratulations on becoming a man! I'll see you at the training grounds later." I chuckle as he stumbles out the exit. 

“Uncle Razzy!” Birthday girl is up. She runs up to me and I hug her. She looks like her damn father. Wavy Dark brown hair with yellow highlights from her mother. Hazel green eyes. A little darker skin than Lisa. She’s wearing her white sundress. 

“Mona! How’s my favorite niece in the entire world doing?” I spin around with her.

“Hehehe! I’m very excited today! Look!” She grins and shows me her fangs. Uh oh. I glance at Lisa who gives me the same concerned expression as myself. Oh yeah. Forgot to mention the little detail that they’re Dhampir. Only me and Granny Marge know of their true identity.

“That’s great news! That just means you’ll get to eat your vegetables better and become as beautiful as your mom.” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, hon.” She snarks as I laugh.

“Gross! I hate veggies. Especially garlic. They smell bad!” She sticks her tongue out in disgust. She jumps up and down excitedly. “Are you going to spend the day with us? It is my birthday!”

“Really? I didn’t know that was today?”  
  


“Yes you do! Otherwise you wouldn’t bring my presents here!” She points at my gift. “I could smell it before you came in!” Oh no. Now I’m worried. I give Lisa the “We need to have a serious talk” look.

“We’ll open your presents later. Why don’t you go outside and play with Bruno and Taylor, while me and Uncle Raz have our adult talk?” She suggests.

“It’s Uncle Razzy!” She pouts and looks at me.

“Tell you what? Once I’m done with the training grounds, I’ll show you around the barracks and the wonderful people who are devoted to their duty.” I pat her head.

“Pinkie promise?” Ah the pinkie promise. You’d have to be a true scum to break such a bond. Especially if it’s from a sweet girl!

“I swear.” We cross pinkies. She gives me a quick hug and runs outside. “She’s developing much quicker than I expected.”

“She’s only eight years old. She is at that stage in life where her monster side is maturing.” Lisa sighs. “I’m going to have a little talk with her once she has her fun.” We stay silent for a moment. “Did you go through with it?” 

“Yea.” I pull up my sleeves, showing her the pentagram. It’s essentially a mamono detector that vibrates when there’s one nearby. It’s slightly doing it right now with her presence. I just tap it to stop as it gets annoying. The process of getting one takes weeks to set up and has a success rate of sixty-seven percent. The reason for this is because in order for it to work, our body has to absorb some monster energy. Which is why anyone with it is more susceptible to their influences and it will shorten our lifespan. That is why this ritual is only used for extremely special occasions. “It was a painful process, but it worked.”

“There's no turning back now, huh?" 

"Ever since that day, I knew what had to be done. And while I might not make it to the Demon Lord, I will destroy everything precious to them." 

  
_**8 years ago** _   
  


We were exploring the deeper parts of the forest at the time. We were one of the few who could go, due to our impeccable teamwork. That day was different. That gut feeling that you know something wrong is going to happen.

"You sure about the report, Ad?"

"I know what I saw, Raz. It's definitely the Demon Lord."

"But why would they be here? There's nothing special around these parts." We check our surroundings for any monsters. "Look out!" An arrow comes our way and it barely misses him. We hide behind the trees. 

"Did you see where it came from?"

"Yea. The top of the tree that's five meters away."

"Hmmm. We might be dealing with an Elf. Get your bow ready. I'm going to give away its position and you take the shot." I nodded. We prepare ourselves and he runs cover to cover. I heard an arrow being shot and quickly shot at the tree. There was a scream and just as he suspected, it was a Dark Elf. We cautiously approach her. She was wearing a bikini plate, which can only mean she's with the Demon Lord. She grunts and I kicked her bow away.

"Hey! You awake?" Ad crouched. I have his back while he interrogates. I saw a figure on the corner of my eye.

"Who's there!?" I aimed at the tree where I saw movement. A purple haired maiden revealed herself. She was wearing the typical wizard get up but purple. I was entranced by such beauty. Ad brought me back to reality.

“Get away from her! That’s a Dark Mage!” He jumps forward to strike as she chants a spell. I try to distract her by shooting. Then all I remember is getting uppercutted and landing head first to the ground.

I don't know how long I was out, all I know is that it was raining. Whoever struck me must've had inhuman strength and speed for me not to notice. It was still night. Scouting my surroundings, Ad was nowhere to be seen.

"Ad! Where are you!?" Silence. That gut feeling comes back. I know he can take care of himself, but he would at least check up on me. Panic has overtaken. I start running looking for him. "Adonai!" Give me a sign that you're still fine. A clash of blades, a shout, anything! I heard a grunt nearby. Checking the source, Ad is impaled by his own sword on the tree. The pool of blood under him is quite staggering and it made me freeze in place. 

"T-T-The...b-bo-!" He tried saying but he's coughing blood. I rush by his side.

"It's okay. I'm here now. We'll find a medic and get you patched up." I attempted sounding calm, but I couldn't control my nerves. He weakly grabbed my arm. 

"T-The b-b-book…" 

"Shh. Save your breath. I'm going to get the medic. Just...just hang in there for a bit longer!" Tears escaped my eyes. He looks at me, smiles and closes his eyes. "Adonai? Adonai! Stay with me! Don't you die on me!" It was futile. He was gone. I don't know how long I was there, but eventually another group of guards found me bawling like a baby on top of his lifeless body. 

_**Back to the present memorial** _

I walk up to the memorial. I always pay my respects to everyone who served to protect our home. Especially today. 

"Soon. All your sacrifices will not be in vain." I'm tired of constantly writing names here. We know what we sign up for. It's expected to lose some men, but it never gets easier. Monsters are becoming more aggressive and bolder with every passing year. All we can do is pray that some heroes chosen by the Chief God will end the Demon Lord's tyranny. But that ain't happening fast enough. I may not be God chosen, but if my efforts will aid in the fall of the Lord, I'll gladly give my life to it. The detector is going off. There's a monster this close by? I prepare my bow for anything.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" I see a gorgeous woman walk on the same path I just took. She has long purple white hair, pale skin and crimson eyes. She's wearing a simple white priest robe meant for males. Wait a minute...That's Michael's robes! "Where did you get that?" She smiles mischievously.

"Oh this? The priest was nice enough to give it to me after a mana exchange~." She giggles. Any lust I had was replaced with anger as I trained my bow at her. "Don't worry. I didn't take too much. He's sleeping on his bed right now. Which I'm surprised you haven't offered your body for pleasure. I guess that's to be expected from the Cold Hunter himself." She eyes me up and down.

"What's a Lilim doing in these parts?" I ask.

"You know what I am?"

"You may not have your wings and horns, but you definitely fit the bill of one. The fact that you're this far from your realm means nothing good." She thinks for a moment, then pulls out a book.

"You're right. We usually don't venture this far. However, I have been traversing the lands to find anyone that can read this encyclopedia. You already know what the Mamono Lord did to the Monster Girl Encyclopedias?"

"Yea." I lowered my weapon. "They went to every corner of the world to destroy all of the encyclopedias. Smart move. I would've destroyed the one thing that could potentially reveal my weakness." That's the only compliment they'll ever get from me.

"Correct. I actually managed to salvage the only surviving copy. The problem is that it is written in a bizzare language I have never seen. I've searched all known languages, including extinct ones, but to no avail. The last resort was to travel and hope to find someone that might understand the contents.” She sighs. “Hopefully you might know something about it. If not, we can at least have a fun time together. A man that has served ten years on the service surely knows how to manhandle a monster~.” She gets closer. Had I’ve been five years younger, I would’ve given in to temptation. But now I know ways to keep a clear mind. By biting down the inside of my cheeks hard. Pain is a great way to break any influence. I feign disinterest.

“If you show me the book, will you leave?” She seems disappointed

“I swear.” She opens it and shows me the content. It has very crude drawings of monsters. Like a five year old drew them. Hold on!

“This is Adonai’s handwriting!” I try to grab it for a closer look, but she pulls it away.

“Oh? So they’re the one that wrote it? Excellent!” She bursts with joy. “After so long, I finally have a lead! You must tell me where they are!”

“He’s dead.” Her joy quickly turned to utter despair. 

“W-What!?”

“Eight years ago, when the Demon Lord came here looking for something near here.” That’s when it clicks. Ad’s last words make sense now. The Lord must’ve been here searching for his copy of the encyclopedia.

"Noooooo!" She slumps on the ground. "All that effort has been all for naught!" Geez. What a drama queen. I almost feel sorry for her. Keyword being sorry.

"Calm yourself." I put away my bow as she's proven to not be a threat. "I can actually read the book."

"Really!?" She quickly picks herself. Her constant mood change is going to be very irritating. 

"Yea. It's a language that me and Ad created when we were kids to freely talk with each other without fear of others understanding." There's confusion written on her face. That's to be expected. I'm even surprised he used it to write the damn book. 

"Thank the Dark Mother for this fortune! If you can please write the translation for it, I will highly appreciate it!"

"Hold it. Why are you so determined about it?" You'd think monsters would be happy that any documentation about them is destroyed to not exploit them.

"It's simple. I'm going to use it to overthrow the Mamono Lord." She says proudly.

"I'm sorry. I must've misheard you. A monster wants to take down their own leader?" 

"Yes. It's no different to when humans rebel against their own kings when they're being mistreated. As a descendant of the first Dark Mother, it pains me to see the current Mamono Lord is much colder and only sees humans as nothing more than cattle. Not to mention, she mistreats anyone that isn't her own kind and there's constant faction conflicts throughout the land." She babbles on about her dream about bringing back the golden ages and yada yada. “In conclusion, with your help, I can finally start achieving my dream.”

“That’s a noble cause and all, but I won’t be doing that.” She gets shocked and then becomes angry. “Now before you do something you’ll regret, think about it for a moment. Say I do what you request. Word will spread that someone has knowledge of the encyclopedia. They’ll trace it back to me and that will put the village in danger. I will not let that happen. Which is why I decided to join you on your journey.” 

“Join me? Why would you do something suicidal like that? As far as I know, you’re not a Hero chosen by your God.”

“True. But I didn’t survive this long by luck. I know how to pick my fights and with the aid of the encyclopedia, it will make the battles that much more manageable.” She gives me a curious look. “It’s also better to leave it as is. It looks like a children's book, so anyone trying to read it will not know it’s the real deal.”

“That is too much of an ordeal! I will not accept such conditions!”

“Well that’s too bad. And if I feel any of your influence, I’ll swiftly take my own life and you have no way of defeating the Demon Lord.” She frowns and ponders.

“Fine. I accept your offer.” She begrudgingly accepts. “I understand why you are given such a title.”

“Only to people I don’t like.” I give my biggest grin. I couldn’t help keeping a straight face when everything was going my way. 

“Hmph. Well if you are to come along, I must see how good you are with that bow of yours.” Oh yea. My time to show off. I point at one of the trees and shoot rapidly in the same place. There’s a gust of wind, so I change trajectory and still hit the mark. She whistles. “Impressive. Your marksmanship is that of an average Elf.”

“If you ever want to make money and impress the ladies, you have to be amazing on what you’re good at.” I take pride in my skill. “I also know my way around a sword, though it’s nothing compared to Ol’ Reliable here.” I pat my bow. Been with me since I started my service.

“That’s good. Means I won’t have to babysit you, after all.”

“Good. I’m not into the nanny foreplay anyways.” She raises an eyebrow. I don’t expect everyone to understand my eccentric humor. I fail to understand it too! Just the way I am. “Before we depart, I’d like to grab a couple of things and say my farewells.” She nods.

“Plenty of time to find someone to have a good time~.” She clasps her hands and walks back. I can see her hips swaying back and forth. I shake my head and sigh.

“Fucking monsters only think of sex all the time.” I turn to the memorial and see Ad’s name. I write my name next to his. “Adonai Urie and Brendon Raziel. The inseparable duo that managed to take down the High Orc that was terrorizing the village. Since then, we were known as the “Hot & Cold Hunters”. It’s going to take awhile, but I hope you wait for me at the Gates of Heaven once my journey is over.” I start walking back. For some reason, I feel a familiar warmth wash over my body. Feels good.

  
_Back to the village_

I grab all the necessary items for travel. Don’t need to overcumb myself in the face of danger. Double-checking to make sure everything is there, I leave my house and go to the exit. What I didn’t expect was everyone waiting for me. Mona runs up to me and hugs me tightly.

“Uncle Razzy! Everyone keeps saying that you’re leaving. It isn’t true, right?” She is crying. I pat her head.

“I’m sorry, Mona. I have responsibilities that require me to leave.” She sniffles and looks up to me. “I may not be here, but you have your wonderful mother and everyone here to look over you.”

“But you pinkie promise!”

“Of course. You know I keep promises. I’ll come back once everything has been taken care of.” It calms her a bit.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. Now come on, birthday girl. Let me see that smile of yours.” She beams a grin. “There it is! I’ll treasure that smile forever.” She giggles and lets me go. I walk up to Lisa. “The time has finally come.”

“I figured as much, when I saw the Lilim skipping happily out of the forest. I don’t need to tell you to be careful, but be careful.” I chuckle and hug her. “When you finally come across with the Mamono Lord, make them pay dearly for me.”

“No need to tell me twice.” She gives me a peck on the lips and smiles melancholic. 

“Everyone! Give a hearty goodbye salute for our captain!” The Guards salute me as I leave. I salute back.

“It has been an honor serving beside you all. I expect everyone to keep the peace maintained.” Some of them are shaking with sadness. Especially Garrett, who’s letting out the waterworks. I see Granny Marge wave me goodbye. I know she expected me to stay and marry Lisa with a generic life, but she knows better than that. The entire village says their goodbye. I can’t look back. Don’t need any doubts in my mind. I have to do this no matter what. The Lilim is waiting for me by the trees.

“You know, it’s not too late to turn back and write the translation for me.”

“Once I get something set, no force in this world will stop me from achieving it.” She shrugs. “Oh yeah, what’s your name? It’d be rude to just call you The Lilim.”

“What a gentleman.” I roll my eyes. “You can call me Lily.” I nod and we make our way to take down the Demon Lord.

**Chase-Batta English cover Gezeus**

**My essentials are about to be robbed**

**The devil slipping in and out through our days**

**My peaceful times already crumbling**

**Feeling detached and unconcerned**

**Stolen from my grasp before I noticed**

**If you want it back go get it now's your chance**

**just as sharp as the arrow piercing through your soul**

**As our heart start to collide it's dazzling**

**No matter where I'll chase you**

**I'll always CHASE You**

**I know i'll chase you there's no escape now**

**So try to run i'll chase you**

**Tomorrow chase you**

**I'm gonna run into you hastily!**

**What's between defeat and victory?**

**Determination, is why**

**I'll chase you!**


	2. The strength of the ally and the weakness of the Hunter

“Wanna have sex?”

“Nope.”

“How about a fellatio?”

“Negative.”

"Handjob? Titjob? Footjob? Hairjob?"

"No. No. No. Hell to the fuck no." 

"What abou-"

"The answer to everything is simple. N. O. No." I deny her many times already. We are around the fire where we set up for the night. It has only been a day since we've left on our journey and she keeps pestering on and on about sex. My body screams for that sexual relief, but I have to hold on until we arrive on another settlement so I can jack off in peace.

"Why are you so stingy!? It makes you less attractive." She whines.

"I doubt you know this, but we're outside where anybody can jump on us while we do the deed."

"I'm sure the monsters will leave us alone."

"It's not just the monsters I'm worried about. There are bandits around this area and they are known to take advantage when the men are being raped. There's at least one incident with every traveling merchant and it gets annoying when they don't bring our entire shipment." I recall all those moments when they practically come empty handed. 

"Really? You're worried about some lowly thieves?" She exaggerates her hand motions. The way she moves those slender fingers really show how dexterous she can be. I can imagine how she uses them on a penis. No! Get those thoughts out of your head! 

"To you they may be lowly, but never underestimate anyone. That's how you lose any encounter." She gives me a "You serious?" look. "Just keep vigilant for anything suspicious. Could you pass me the book? I'd like to know more about it." She taps her chin and smiles mischievously.

"Sure thing. But only after you give me a kiss~." She winks. 

"Welp. I'm going back." I start getting up.

"Fine! Here's the stupid book!" She flings it towards me, but it is going so fast, I didn't have time to react and it hits right in the forehead! I collapse to the floor due to the sheer force. 

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" But it falls onto deaf ears as she's heading in the tent. "Fucking brat." I grumble as I pick up the book. Our one chance to kill the Demon Lord and she recklessly throws! I'm starting to have doubts about this. Maybe I should just leave her behind and go on my own just like I originally planned...No. She may be a bipolar bitch, but her knowledge of the mamono realm will prove useful once we get there. If I can stand her by then, that is.

I sigh knowing I have to deal with her longer. The trees are looking good as a lookout spot. I climb on top of one that lets me have a view of the camp and its surroundings. So if anyone tried sneaking nearby, I can definitely spot them. Plus, I’m also wearing dark clothes to blend in the darkness among the leaves. Heh. This makes me remember all the times monsters and humans tried to sneak up on Ad, only for me to shoot them before they could do anything. Good times. Goooood times.

Anyways, I should get some reading done. It’s kinda hard to read, but it will have to do. Don’t want to give away my position. I open the book and, as I expected, it does look like a child wrote it. I know Ad’s father was part of the Palace Mamono Task Force, so he must’ve had a copy himself. But to think he would recreate it and use our language? I don’t even know why I’m surprised. He was an eccentric guy. The kind where he would stick his dick in an anthill cause he hated your face and stared at you dead serious as the ants attacked. Yes, that actually happened and it’s how we became friends. 

I flip through the Lilim entry. Time to get to know more about my traveling partner. Let’s see ”...their looks and personalities vary on the individual…” Really? I guess with me, she acts like a fucking brat. “They have the greatest power of all succubi…” I already figured that. “...they have the ability to cause human women to be reborn as any kind of monster race through having sex…” Now that I didn’t know. Pretty scary to think about. 

I notice movement on the corner of my eye. I see two masked guys crouching near the camp. I prepare my bow, but don’t want to fire yet. The others could be waiting in the shadows, while these two scout the area. Most of our precious belongings are in the tent, so they’re going in for it. What they didn’t expect is Lily pulling them inside. At first there were screams and struggles. Then silence. Just the wind blowing against trees. Should I check up on them? I still don’t want to risk being exposed to possible reinforcements. That's when moans can be heard inside, accompanied with meat slapping against each other. I breathe a sigh of relief. I have to remember she’s a strong succubus. 

Three more show up. These must be the rest of the reinforcements. Good call on my part to stay hidden. Lily steps out naked. Now I see her horns and wings. She’s not even trying to hide what she is. One of the bandits comes out with her trembling. It’s a woman! Her skin has a tinge of green.

“Don’t worry, boys. There’s plenty of room for all you~!” She glances at my direction. Hungh! I can feel her influence from here! My detector is going crazy. I have to create distance and fast! The reason I chose this spot is that it lets me traverse to other trees through their connected branches. I get further from the camp. Once it’s safe, I catch my breath. Shit. That was very close. A second longer and I would’ve been part of her harem. She may be a bitch, but that influence is truly something else. I pull out my binoculars to see the three people just ramming every hole in her body. The girl has vines growing around her feet. She’s turning into an Alraune! Can shit just get any crazier? The Mamono detector is going off again. Hair stands all over my body and I instantly hold my breath. 

“Tch. She got them before us.” I hear someone very close by. “Though, I could’ve sssssworn there was one more man in there.” She hisses. I’m sweating bullets. I can’t stop shaking. The detector is getting stronger, which means there are more nearby that I can’t see. It’s really becoming hard to control my breathing. I am so fucked. I may be good with a bow and calculating the situations, but confrontations are not my specialty. I always rely on ambushes and team effort to succeed. If I give away my presence, I will truly be fucked in every sense of the word. I gulp really hard as whoever it is gets closer to my position.

“Ssssshe probably fucked him. Fucking Lilim won’t leave anything for us. Let’s get out of here.” Another voice says. Slithering can be heard moving away. I stay frozen for a moment and then take deep breaths. That was the most terrifying experience yet. I don’t think sleep will be possible tonight.

_Morning Tranquility_

Never in my life have I been so relieved to see that sun rising. I didn't move from the spot from last night, in fear that they might still be nearby. The group are bandits have been dragged away by the reborned Alraune. I thought I’ve seen everything, but it goes to show that we had it easy at our village and this is close by. I have to get to the Demon Lord faster than I thought. Sure, the bandit problem has been resolved, but now there are bigger threats to worry about. Lily comes out clothed and stretching.

“Ah~! That was a filling night!” She looks around. “Hey Raziel! The coast is clear! You can come down now!” I sigh. All that screaming is going to attract any monster nearby. However, it seems they steer clear from her, so I’ll take her word for it. I get down from my spot and walk towards her. “Woah! You look like shit.” She smirks as she points out the bags under my eyes. 

“You don’t say!? While you were enjoying your gangbang, I was trying to hide from the other monsters that were nearby! Understand that I’m not very well versed in close combat and if I were found out, I would’ve been taken away!”

“Are you talking about the Basilisks? They didn’t bother us at all. Plus, if you would’ve stopped being so stingy, they would’ve had their fun with the bandits instead.”

“Basilisks!? Here!? They should be in desert places!” This is becoming extremely worrying. Now monsters are invading other ecosystems. I know I encountered monsters out of their usual natural habitat, but they were few and far between. God knows what’s out there right now. My knowledge for the monster around the area might mean jack shit! If it wasn’t for the fact I had the encyclopedia in hand, I would’ve been fucked by a monster uncommon to me.

“You fret too much. They just wanted to find their husbands like any other monster. Though it is peculiar that they would settle for those thieves.” She nonchalantly hand waves the issue. I’m getting real tired of her shit! I get close to her face.

“You don’t seem to understand the bigger picture! This will cause the economy of my village to fall, because these monsters are going to attack unsuspecting merchants and the shipments will not arrive. Add to the fact that there are now monsters alien to the area in which we’re ill equipped to deal with and that is a disaster bound to happen! Many things can go wrong and you’re not taking the situation seriously!” I scream but her expression doesn’t change.

“Of course I’m taking it seriously. Destroying human civilization is the last thing I want to happen. But constantly worrying about it won’t make the problem go away. Also, we have to keep in check of your lust since you’re in constant exposure to the influence. If it’s not taken care of, a simple battle with a slime could be your end.” Dammit! I hate to admit it, but she’s right. If any monster shaked their ass my way, I’d probably wouldn’t have the will to deny it and start fucking them. Usually I would jack off at least three times a day, but I haven’t had the chance lately and it’s getting to me. 

“Fine. I’ll take you up on your damn offer. But only because it’s an emergency.” I grab all the equipment.

“Wait, are we not doing it right now?”

“Are you crazy? I’m sweaty and dirty as hell. I like to get myself clean before anything sexual. You ever fucked a dirty person before? I did and it’s never happening again. You’re also covered in sweat and cum which is a big NO. The city is only a few hours away. We can book a place to stay and get ourselves cleaned to do the deed.” That is if I don’t change my mind by then. She pouts and smells her hair. 

“Blegh! You’re right. I never thought about that.” Of course you haven’t. I sigh and we head out to our next stop.


	3. Time for a full rest and replenish the soul with pure bliss.

"Aaaaaah~! That hits the spot." I moan as I get comfortable in the hot bath. There are three other guys in here, enjoying themselves by relaxing. We finally arrived at Debauching. Weird name, I know. First thing I did was to find the hot baths and now I'm here. "This feels so good, I think all my lust has been washed away."

"What the hell does that mean!?" I look back to see Lily strutting towards me. She crosses her arms, pressing her big tits together, while giving me an irritated expression. "You promised me we were going to have sex, after we took a bath!"

"I am a man of my word, but I never specifically said which bath we were gonna have sex. Maybe I meant on our fifth or twenty something baths." I smirk. I just love to mess with people and monsters with the power of technicalities. Her eyes start glowing. My body acts fast and I get up to hold her face. "Don't do anything rash or stupid that might reveal your monster status." I whisper and look at the three guys who are clearly checking her out. "This place isn't known to be friendly with monsters, so be careful. Plus, you should soak yourself and relax." I pat her cheeks and dip back to the water. She joins in.

"Woah! To think my libido could just go away like that! What is this mystical water?" She asks.

"They gather the water from the mountain area close by here everyday. The elements and purity of the liquid cleanses all corruption from your soul. Leaving only pure bliss, that not even the pleasures of sex can compare."

"Truly!?" 

"I don't know." I shrug. "That's what the lady at the counter advertised to me." I chuckle. She thinks for a moment and lays her head on my shoulder sighing in relief. I can see the guys looking at me with jealousy that a ten out of ten is not with them, but these poor souls don't know the truth like I do. "Hey, do you need to replenish your mana?" I ask her. She opens her eyes and smiles mischievously.

"Are we finally going to do it?"

"Oh no. Not me. But those guys definitely look like they could use a little fun." She follows my gaze.

"Hmmmm. I suppose beggars can't be choosers." She nonchalantly replies. 

"Remember, don't reveal yourself and do it in one of their rooms. The last thing we need is to get banned from here and casted out. Understand?" She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, father." She goes to them and they're all too happy for her arrival. As long as they're nobodies, then there shouldn't be any issues. I wash myself quickly and get out of the bath. Getting dressed on a fresh set of clothes, which are just a plain white shirt and khaki pants, I look at the mirror in the to check myself out. 

I notice my damp black long hair now reaches my shoulders. Nothing like fixing it back to a ponytail. Strangers tend to compliment my deep blue eyes. Don't see what's so special about them. My usual bags are still there. Always had them and it gets annoying when people ask if I had any sleep. 

Leaving the vicinity, I look around to find a shop to replenish our supplies. I hate cities. Too many faces, little time to get to know each other. Everyone is always in a hurry. Well I can't say much, I'm in the same position too. If memory serves right, the shop should be around the block. The Mamono detector is also vibrating like crazy. There must be many monsters hiding among the crowd, but as long as they don't mess with me, there's nothing to worry about. I tap it twice so it doesn't bother me throughout the day.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The future starts today with this new invention!" There's an announcer on top of a soap box surrounded by a crowd. "It is an Automobile! It can drive without the use of horses and with minimal maintenance!" He shows off this box with wheels and engines. 

"How fast can it go?" A random person questions.

"This is only a prototype, so it can only go ten miles per hour. However, my calculations deduce that it will go ten times faster! Believe me that you won't ever need to use trains, carriages or horses once these beautiful creations become fully available to the masses!" He goes on. I don't pay much mind. That will never take off. There's no soul behind it. I prefer a horse to get me anywhere. 

I finally find the shop and go inside. This is where I make orders to be delivered to the village. This place used to be run by old man Frederick, but now his daughter took over. Yea that red haired curled girl is something else. 

"Well if it isn't my loyal hot stud." She says as I approach the counter.

"Good day to you too, Angelina." 

"No need to be so formal, hon." She smiles as she scans me with her emerald eyes. "Not wearing your usual uniform? That's a new sight to behold. Not that I'm complaining~." She winks. I lean on the table and give my best smile to her.

"Are you flirting with me, Mrs. Fitzgerald? I don't think your husband would appreciate that." She laughs. This is our usual playful exchange. Not that anything would've happened between us. I can respect that much. I ain't no frat boy like most guys. I've known her since she was working under her father, so she's like a sister to me. A very flirty sister but hey, I don't judge.

"How you're not married yet, will always surprise me. So, what can I help you with?"

"I just need to replenish my supplies for the journey and I need some additional items." I hand her the list of items. She whistles.

"Journey, huh? Aren't you a little too old to be adventuring?" I feign being offended.

"Since when is being thirty-five considered old now?" She notices the pentagram on my arm. Shit. I should've worn a long sleeved shirt. Her face becomes serious.

"So that's what this is about. I figured you would do something reckless." 

"Me? Reckless? Hardly. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready. Don't worry about it."

"That's what worries me the most." She stares at me for a moment and sighs. "Consider it done."

"Thank you." I pay her and she hands me all the items in a brown satchel. 

"Take care, okay. Would be a shame if something bad happened to you with those looks." I smirk.

"Would also be a shame to not come back with my married flirty shop owner, as well." She playfully sticks out her tongue and with that, I leave for good to rest. 

_ The Morning Wood _

Hm? I open my eyes but I can't move. My detector is going off. Shit. Must be a Succubus. I knew this would happen sooner or later, but did it have to be right now? 

"Well if it isn't my loyal stud~!" That voice! She floats on top of me. Revealing her devil horns, wings and tail.

"Angelina...To think you were a Succubus the whole time. Damn it! I lost the bet!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Long time ago, Adonai just kept harping on and on that you were a monster. I thought it wasn't true, so we made a bet. Now I owe him twenty bucks." She blankly stares at me and then laughs out loud.

"Dammit, Raz! I'm trying to tease ya and you're over here talking about some bet! You truly are something special." She sits at the edge of the bed. "That your partner over there?" She means Lily who is sleeping on the other bed.

"Yeah. We just happen to go to the same destination, is all." I answer her. Nothing more than traveling companions. She falls silent.

"I didn't come here to fuck you if you're worried about that. Though knowing you, I'm pretty sure you've got something under your sleeve."

"Pfft. Dreamcatchers make wonders, let me tell you." I lift the pillow. These babies can pull the intruder out of the dream and into the real world with you. Pretty neat. 

"Always being one step ahead." She says with a sad smile. Then tears are forming on her eyes and she gives me a hug. "I'm sorry Raziel." She cries on my shoulder.

"It's okay." I hug her back. She sniffles for a bit and wipes her tears. 

"I'll miss you."

"Me too." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and flies away. 

_ The Real Sunrise for the Blood Rise _

I'm finally back to reality. I lift myself up and stretch. Facing my companion, she is sitting on the bed glaring at me.

"What?"

"What? I have been constantly been asking you to have sex with me and you refuse! Oh but fucking a Succubus is okay, then." She pouts like an annoying brat.

"We didn't even fuck. She just stopped by to say goodbye. Plus, I thought you had your fill with the guys from yesterday. " I say nonchalantly. She averts her eyes.

"I wasn't feeling it. They weren't my type. What's the point of having sex, if not everyone is enjoying it? That's why I want to be the new Mamono Lord. I want everyone to have fun during sexy times!" She perks herself up. 

"Right. Anyways, let's get going." I get off the bed.

"You know Raziel, the reason you're tagging along is because you are my type~" She winks at me.

"Really? I would've never figured that out. But let me bring you back to reality." I get closer to her. "I don't give a fuck what you're real reasons are. All I care is getting to and kicking the Demon Lord's ass. Now this thing that we got going on? It's only temporary. Once we're done, it's over. We go our separate ways and hopefully never see each other again. And let me lay this down on ya since you haven't gotten the hint yet." You know it's serious when my inner hood life comes out. "Sexy time between us will never happen. I know the effects of fucking a monster and that's a distraction I can't have. I can't even fuck any human girl just by off chance they could be monsters. Now get your mind straight to the goal, cause the sooner we get there, the sooner we get on with our lives. Am I clear?"

"....I can see you must be a blast at parties." She sighs.

"Trust me, I am. You're just not going to witness it." I grin and pat her cheeks. Feels great! Is this what it feels like? To be GOD!? Well the feeling is gone. We get dressed and go to the exit of the city.

"Where to know, Oh great Lord Raziel?" Lily jokingly says and bows.

"Lord Raziel? It has a good ring to it. Anyways, our next stop is going to be at the Lavalle Port, which is a six hours walk from here. From there, we can board a ship to take us to the Amelie continent." She sighs and nods. She possibly doesn't like the idea of walking for six hours, but we don't have enough money for a carriage, so it is what it is. We march on towards our next destination. I hope it's a peaceful and boring journey, but I know better.


	4. You'll get done dirt cheap if you don't sow what you reap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the Atlach-Nacha doujin called "Victim Report" by Breakrabbit. It's a really good read and I recommend it you guys over 18 should check it out! Anyways back to the story.

"Come on, Lily. We're only two hours away." I tell her, but she's clearly exhausted. She wasn't like this during our journey to the city. 

"C-Can we take a break?" She says it, catching her breath.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I b-barely have any mana. I need to replenish." She looks at me with needy eyes. 

"You wouldn't be in this situation, if you've fucked those three guys back then. Now, you reap what you sow. Let's get goin-" I stop when my detector picks up a monster nearby. I pull out my bow immediately. We're surrounded by trees, so she could be anywhere. Is it an Elf? Or maybe a monster that's unfamiliar to me?

"It's a Chameleon Girl." Lily looks around the trees. "No. There's three of them."

"Three!?" I bite down my lips. How am I supposed to deal with them now. I know they're camouflaging and I can't tell their position.

"They may not be males, but they will have to do." What the hell is she talking about? She sprouts her wings and flies towards them with immense speed! I look and sure enough, she got all three of them by their tails. 

"Let us go!" One of them says while struggling.

"I got one for you too. You can release your mana in her and I can suck it off of her!" Lily says enthusiastically.

"That is really gross. Like really, really gross." I express my disgust towards that asinine idea. She shrugs.

"Suit yourself." She proceeds to give cunnulingus to one and finger bang the rest. Has she no shame to do this in the middle of the road? At least have the decency to do it behind a tree or something. I sigh.

"I'll be nearby when you're done." She is lost in her sexual satisfaction to even notice my presence. 

I scan around the trees to see a perfect place to relax on. Need to read more of the encyclopedia. Someone taps my back and out of instinct, I twist their arm and pin them against the floor.

"Agh! Whoa man! I give in! Uncle! Uncle!" The boy desperately says. It's just a brat. I let him go and he gets up. "I was trying to get your attention, but you were lost in your thoughts." He stretches his muscles. "Damn. You got good reflexes, I'll give you that."

"What do you want?" I really don't have time for his shenanigans. He scratches his spiky black hair.

"Would you mind helping me with a commission? It may be a Copper level, but a helping hand would be nice. I'll give you a third of the money."

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry and I don't need any unnecessary detour."

"I knew you were going to say that." He pulls out my wallet! I check my back pocket and it's gone. "I'm sure this contains your identification and money, so if you want it back, help a fellow adventurer out." This son of a bitch.

"Resorting to blackmail, huh?"

"Blackmail? No no. It's insurance. Don't worry. Everything is intact." He smirks. Fuck. Why is this happening?

"Fine. Since you have me by the balls, I'll tag along. What is this commission?"

"It's over at the Regal Cavern, which is a couple minutes away. I just need to grab Record Crystal and use it to record the magic and ecology of the cavern. Simple stuff. Won't even take five minutes." He assures me. I sigh at the misfortune.

He leads the way and we arrive at the place. It's dark as the night, so he lights a torch to illuminate the path.

"By the way, my name's Randy."

"Oh really?" I don't care.

"This is the part where you also introduce yourself."

"I don't see the point, since we're never going to see each other again when this is over."

"Just trying to spark a conversation. Are you this cold towards strangers?"

"Only to those that force me into their affairs." After that, he finally gets the hint and falls silent. 

We see a purple light emanating the deeper we go. The detector is slightly vibrating. I stop and prepare my bow and homemade explosives.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"It's obvious there's a monster down there. Have to prepare for any encounter." He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm sure it's a weak monster like a slime. Plus, I got the holy bomb if things get too heated." He points at the necklace he's wearing. That is very useful, but you have to be a fool to think that's enough.

"Training #1: Respect your enemies. Even if they're just a weak monster, underestimating them will be your end." He raises an eyebrow.

"Did people ever tell you that you overthink a lot?"

"Yes. And I had to pick up their belongings for their wives, because they didn't think too much." Hot blooded adventurers like him always think they're invincible and know the world inside out, when they barely just stepped out of their comfort zone. 

We finally reach the source of the light. Some of the rocks have purple crystals on them.

"Mamono Crystals. They are very small, so that means they are just barely forming. I can see why they wanted to record this. They could be a problem if left unchecked." Randy states as he analyzes them. That's all fine and dandy, but my fucks give are nonexistence 

"Where is the Record Crystal?" I ask.

"It must be deeper in."

"Okay, so here's the plan. You go in to retrieve it, while I stay here and guard the exit from any monster." He gives me a doubtful look. "You said this was easy, right? I'm sure you can handle whatever slime waits for you." He shrugs and moves forward until I can't see him anymore of his dumbass.

Fucking bastard expected me to do the work for him? Not a chance. The detector is still vibrating. I double check my equipment, while looking out for anything. The holy bomb is mainly used to stun the monster, but in a life or death situation, that means nothing. That's why I made these bombs for such occasions. He is taking his sweet time. It can't be that hard to f-

There is a sound of an explosion going off from where he went. Shit. I run towards the sound. That's when I see that Randy guy fucking a violet haired woman very violently. Hold on...His body is becoming more monstrous! I pull out the encyclopedia and flip like crazy to find an entry. Got it!

"An Atlach-Nacha?" I skim through some paragraphs until I found something interesting. "The man will experience a burning sensation inside his own body, and before he knows it, he'll have changed from human form into an ominous huge spider form!?" I'm seeing him transform in that form like the book said. The head becomes a huge penis and he thrusts her with it. She moans but she seems to enjoy the assault. Once the process is complete, she looks like a Spider Girl.

"It finally reached the perfect size~! Hm?" Oh shit! She notices me! I have to get out here! Then I see my wallet under her. Dammit! I could run away and get a new one, but that could take days. I can't waste any time. Pulling out my bow, I get ready for battle. "Were you watching me and my husband bonding together!? What a creep! Though, you are very good looking. I'll keep you wrapped up, until our babies are born and you will become their husband."

"While that sounds very pleasant, it ain't happening. I was only here for my belongings, but you're too dangerous to be kept alive. I will put an end to your life!" I could've probably said something cooler, but the nerves got to me. 

**Stardust Crusaders-Decisive Battle**

She rushes towards me. I pull out my smoke bomb and throw it on the ground. The smoke covers a wide range and she starts coughing. I reposition far from her and shoot an arrow at her. However, she moves to the left and it hits the spider abdomen, which bounces back due to the hard exoskeleton. 

"How dare you try to harm my husband!" Her eyes glow red and I can feel the influence surrounds the area, but it doesn't feel sexual at all. That's strange. Then I start floating in the air!

"What is happening!?" I scream trying to stay on the ground.

"It's my new ability that the Mamono Lord granted me. I call it E.T. It makes the space around me lose their gravity. Now you're hopelessly floating without any way to dodge my attacks!" She snickers as she slowly approaches me. 

Shit! Have to think fast! I take an arrow and tie a string around it. I attach the other end with a bomb and ignite. Gotta make this shot count! The arrow flies towards her, but she jumps and sticks herself to the ceiling.

"Did you really think you would hit me with such a predictable attack?"

"Not really. That's why I'm gonna hit you with an unexpected one." She raises an eyebrow and looks down. Only to be face to face with the bomb. Taking advantage of the lack of gravity, I made the string long enough for it to reach her. 

"What th-!" It blows up right at her face. Her head is completely gone, leaving only a bloody stump. The entire body falls to the ground and I follow suit.

"Augh! Fuck!" I land on my ass. It fucking hurts! Getting from the floor I examine the body and notice the spider part is not responding anymore. Seems once the girl dies, they go along with her. It's for the best. I grab my wallet and some of the money the guy dropped. Better not let it go to waste. 

I hear a clapping sound behind me. Turning around, there's a blonde woman with a scholar outfit strolling in.

"Impressive. It's not every day you get to witness a human kill an Atlach-Nacha. Especially with no magic assistance." She smiles and leers at me with those cold, calculative blue eyes. I already don't like her. She picks up the Record Crystal that I assume Randy dropped while fucking. "How fortunate that it recorded the entire sexual progress and the battle. My name is Diana, by the way." 

"I didn't ask." I tell her.

"I know, but I have a feeling this won't be the last time we cross paths. Do introduce yourself when we meet again. Chichichi~!" Was that her snickering? She finally leaves me alone. 

"Are the people around here fucking weirdos?" I sigh and leave the damn cavern. I see Lily waiting for me at the entrance. "Thanks for the help." I snarkily say. She eyes me up and down.

"Seemed whatever you needed help with wasn't something you couldn't handle." She smiles mischievously. "I'm joking. I just got done filling my mana. Though who was that blonde lady?" I shrug.

"Some fucking weirdo. Now come on. We already wasted enough time. And now that I know you need a good workout, we're jogging these last two hours." 

"Jogging for two hours!? I could barely manage to walk there!" She whines.

"If you got the energy to move those pretty lips of yours, then you can use that energy to move your beautiful legs." Hopefully my compliments will make her think I'm interested in the sexy time. "Let's go! One, two,three, four! One, two, three, four!"

"W-Wait!" She runs to catch up to me. 

But that attack the Nacha used still bothers me. What did she mean that the Demon Lord granted her the ability? Do every monster have it or only some of them? I'll have to ask Lily about it when we rest at the port.

"You're getting left behind!" I playfully shout back.

"We are not jogging anymore! This is sprinting!" She says in between breaths. I laugh sadistically at her.


	5. Heated debate in a tavern can lead to wholesome conclusions.

"Hey! Wake up, fool!" I smack Adonai's cheek for him to get his ass up. He opens his eyes and yawns. 

"Can't a guy get some shut eyes around here?" He says yawning once more.

"As much as I want to not be here, we have a job to fulfill." We accepted an offering to be bodyguards for a merchant. Apparently he's very important, but I don't care cause he's a fucking filthy merchant. So fuck him. We're riding on his carriage which takes us to Lavelle Port. The moon is currently black so we only have the lanterns to illuminate the way.

"We're almost at the port anyways. Wake me up when there's some action." Ad tries to go back to sleep. Damn lazy bum. 

"Are you sure you guys are the ones that defeated the High Orc?" The merchant asks.

"Don't matter what we accomplished. You hired us and we get shit done. That's all that matters." He has a doubtful look on his face, but doesn't press any further. Then the two horses stop moving.

"What's wrong?" The merchant looks over them and notices they are stuck in place. I check the ground. It's hard to tell, but I can see the thin line of webs.

"Look alive, Ad. We got spider trouble." I tell him, but he's already grabbing his sword.

"Here I thought it was going to be a boring commission." He flashes a smile. "You ready, partner?" I light a matchstick.

"Only if you pay for dinner." I smirk and drop the stick at the web. It burns it completely, letting the horses free. "Go!" I yell at the merchant and he nervously nods. We speed through the path as I burn the webs in front of us with my arrow covered in flames.

"Wait! You're going to set the whole forest on fire!" The merchant annoyingly tells me.

"It's raining season, so everything is wet and humid. Plus, it's going to rain later. Now shut your mouth and focus on the road!" I notice a bunch of silhouettes coming from all sides. Ad whistles.

"They must really be horny." He chuckles. One of the Arachne jumps on top of the carriage. But Ad pulls her in. "Hey there hot stuff. You want to have a good time with me?" She is flustered by his blunt statements and he closes the blinds to start fucking.

"What is wrong with you two!?" The merchant starts freaking out.

"I said to keep your eyes at the motherfucking road!!" I shout at him, landing my shots on a couple of them trying to get on. Once Ad was done, he kicked her out. 

"Wooooohoooooo! Now this is what I'm talking about, baby! Agagaga!" Ad does his trademark laugh. 

_Present Time_

"And that's how we got here." I finish telling the story to Lily. We arrived at the port and we decided to rest at the McAllen Tavern. The place is relatively empty as it's midday. Lily raises an eyebrow at my tale.

"Are you telling me that your friend had sex and wasn't at all influenced by her? That's hard to believe." She fiddles with the rings on her arm. The three golden rings have different sizes. Wait, why did I focused on those details?

"Believe what you want. Now it's your turn to tell me about yourself." She looks at me and contemplates.

"I'm just your average Lilim who wants everyone to have fun."

"The average Lilim wouldn't have a dream to take down the Demon Lord. We're going to be traveling together for awhile and I need to know more about the monster who will be by my side." I retort back. She sighs. Seems she doesn't want to talk about herself. 

"You may not know this, but there was a time where we monsters used to live in peace with the humans."

"Shit. When was this?"

"Fifty-two years ago. Those were good times."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventy-seven. Still in my prime." She brags. I don't know what's so proud about being an old bat, but she still looks very beautiful nonetheless. "As I was saying, the old Lord died of natural causes and obviously everyone tried to fill in that power vacuum. Andariel Pendragon...She won the position but her abilities were none I have ever seen before. I don't know the extent of her powers. No one knows, which makes her a formidable foe and why many Heroes have fallen."

"So that's why you went and decided to find someone that could translate the book by the off chance it would hint of her weakness." She nods. "But how did you get a hold of this encyclopedia to begin with?"

"My sister was actually the one who saved it from the wrath of the Mamono Lord. She and Pen were really close, so close that they became a couple." Lily's expression darkens. "That was until the Lord went on her crusade to purge the books. Their relationship was already dwindling, but that was the last straw for her. So many unnecessary casualties." She stays silent for a moment. I see. It is never easy to witness carnage and war without feeling some sort of twisted feeling in your stomach. I may find many people and monsters annoying, but I wouldn't wish death upon them. Unless they're pieces of shits. "So my sis tasked me to find the one person who could understand the language in the book and here we are now." She gives me a smile. When she's not being a bitch, she can actually be very attractive.

"Since we're on the subject of the Demon Lord, anything useful I should know about her?" 

"Oh yea. She has a dick." She says quickly. There's an awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" I finally ask.

"You know. A penis."

"I know what dick means! I'm just...how is that even possible?" She shrugs.

"Who knows. I mean she has both a vagina and dick, so she can reproduce with both males and females." The thought of a monster having a penis is too much for my human mind!

"As bizarre as that fact is, that information doesn't help me with anything."

"It is important. You see, any monster that has sex with her, they will develop a new ability. It's hard to explain, it's kinda like she's unlocking a hidden potential that was dormant inside the monster. If that makes any sense."

"No. It doesn't. But that explains why the Atlach-Nacha used an ability that's not even mentioned in the book. This could pose a major problem in our travels. What a pain." I frustratingly sigh. I should keep asking more, but it looks like that's all I'm getting out of her. She is purposely being vague about some things, like her involvement in this beyond looking for a translator. She fiddles with her rings again, scanning around the tavern. "Looking for a guy?"

"Yup. I told you those girls only had enough mana to get me here. Especially since we ran the whole way." She sighs again. She looks at me. Oh boy, here we fucking go again.

"Training #2: Conserve your fucking energy. In both ways. There will be times where we'll be walking for days. Not including the battles along the way, so learn how to control your desire and not exert yourself." She slams the table.

"Easy for you to say! We monsters not only have the basic needs but also have to replenish our mana too!"

"You're making a scene. Calm yourself." 

"It's so hard for you to fuck me! Why won't you at least do that!? What kind of a man would leave a beautiful woman, such as myself, all hot and bothered!?" 

"Listen!" Now it's my turn to slam the desk. "I'm not a fucking chosen and I can get influenced easily. Do you understand that the moment I stick my dick in a monster is all over for me? I don't want anything to get in the way of my mission, especially being a fucktoy. You want to take down the Demon Lord? Then you better start getting your shit together right now!" We glare at one other for a moment and I notice the bartender getting uncomfortable. I sigh. "Look, I understand having sex is what you do to survive, but we need to control our own lust and desires. Especially against an enemy an opponent that can take advantage of those needs." She grunts and sits down. I do the same and we sit in silence.

"How do you it?" She finally asks.

"Do what?"

"How do you not let your lust take over? I've seen men try to control it but they fail. Yet you don't let it happen." I look up the ceiling.

"To be honest, it's just how I am. It also help I've lived and fought long enough to hold it in. I am still human though. I have those same feelings. In fact, it's worse in my case because of the side effects of the detector." I show her the pentagram on my arm. "Everytime my body wants to have sex, I have to constantly remind myself that I have a mission to fulfill. Not just for my home or my friend, but for myself. Because only I can accomplish those goals. That's my reasoning anyways." She looks at me. I must look very serious. "Did you know I used to fuck around?" She smirks.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Oh yeah. They're humans though. Never fucked a monster before as I've seen and experienced the influence first hand."

"Would you ever fuck a monster?" I look down at the table, then back at her and shrug.

"Not in my mind at the moment. I guess I'll let you know when that bridge is crossed." She giggles. That cheered her up, but at least she's in a good mood. I laugh with her.


	6. Wooooo! Baby! It's getting wet over here!

Me and Lily are onboard the ship that takes us directly to the Amelie continent. The sky is clear, the afternoon sun hangs above us. This should be a comfortable ride with no detour. 

"You know, this is my second time on a boat and I don't know how you guys can handle the motion sickness." Lily says, clutching her stomach.

"That's because we don't have wings to take us anywhere like you do." I answer. Though this is the first time I've been on a ship and I feel a little lightheaded.

"Woooo! Baby! Lots of beautiful women here for GG!" Oh God. That is certainly not helping with the headache. It's some annoying fat guy with a wealthy monkey suit shouting. Is that white streak on his black hair?

"You got that right." A skinny guy with the same suit is next to him agreeing like a sheep. They approach Lily.

"I just have to say that you're a very beautiful lady. I can take you to Space Mountain, baby. Woooo!" What the fuck is a Space Mountain?

"Mind toning your voice down?" I ask politely.

"I didn't ask for comments from the peanut gallery. I am what's happening here with your presence and all I want is to give my sperm to the beautiful ladies out there. So what do you say, baby?" This motherfucker is pissing me off. Lily is taken aback from this eccentric ass.

"No thank you. It's still too early for me to be a mother. Now making the baby is another story. Buuuut, I'm with my husband." She shoots me a pleading look. Can't blame her.

"That's right. She's my wife. Why don't you leave us alone and stop harassing her?" I play along. His little minion steps in.

"Oh no! We didn't mean to harass her. Or do you want her ass in you?" They start cackling like idiots. I swear, it's like I'm in a fucking circus.

"Why don't you both just fuck in the corner, if you're so desperate to give your seed?" The fat one gets flustered and turns red.

"Listen here, I don't fiddle no man's sausage. I am a heterosexual. Kevin is just my partner in crime. Gorgeous George only loves the ladies." God. He keeps repeating that.

"You could've fooled me. I thought that white stuff in your hair was from the nut your boyfriend gave you last night and you were too much of a greasy pig to clean it off." I tell him. Lily holds herself from laughing. GG becomes red with fury.

"Listen! You think you're some kind of hot shit!? Well let me tell you something, I am what's causing all this! If you've got a problem with that, then I suggest you go back to your daddy so he can daddify you!"

"My dad is dead." I answer nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I meant your boyfriend who is your daddy."

"He is also dead."

"I give my condolences and I'm sorry if I offended you." He bows.

"None taken. I don't get offended by someone who clearly got dropped as a child." I smirk. Lily couldn't take it anymore and is laughing her ass off. Before he could utter something stupid, the ship suddenly stops moving and we all trip. "Ouch! What the fuck happened?" 

"Oi! The water is frozen!" One the passenger screams out. 

"Frozen? In the middle of fucking summer?" I say out loud and go check it out. The sea itself is normal, but the water around is indeed frozen if you could call it that. It is stuck in place but the texture looks different as if it's made out of wax. I prepare my weapon and materials.

"You think it's an enemy?" Lily asks me from behind.

"I don't know, but we have to be ready for anything." Just then, something jumps out of the water and lands on the deck. It's a Scylla! She's wearing a skin tight blue top with streaks of different shades of blue. She has a violet skirt to cover her ass but only barely to witness her curves. She immediately throws flasks that are on her waist at everyone and the liquid hardens at our feet! 

"Bottled tears." She says calmly as she runs her tentacles on one of the males. "Too skinny." She goes to another. "I detest blondes." She flings the man off board, then proceeds on the annoying pig. 

"Eeep! Please spare poor GG! I only like human ladies! Don't ra-!" She pours liquid on his mouth to shut his big fucking mouth. Doing us a huge favor.

"Too fat and delusional." She glosses over him and the Kevin fellow. The sky darkens as the dark clouds cover the sun. She examines other males until she gets to me. Her cold tentacles run over my body. I grab hold of a couple of them trying to feel my dick. She analyzes me with her violet eyes. "Fit and a fighter." She grins. "Name's Billie Eyelash. What's your name, hon?"

"I don't introduce myself to rapists." I bite back. She giggles.

"I like aggressive men. I think I've finally found my husband!" She says excitedly.

"Back off, you slutty invertebrate! He's mine!" I sigh at Lily's statement. Throwing stone in a glass house is how the saying goes. I discreetly wrap my arrow in cloth behind my back, light it on fire and crouch to impale it on the wax. It was only possible, due to Billie glaring at Lily for her comment. I wrap the cloth around my hands.

"Is that so? I don't sense your influence on him, Lilim. Which is very strange coming from your kind. That means this man dominated you and now you're his whore." She once again caresses me with her slimy cold tentacles and hugs me tightly. Lily tries to grab her, but can't because of the wax on her feet. "A man capable of accomplishing such a feat, is worthy of becoming my husband!"

"Yare yare. Do you always fucking boast before the battle even starts?" I say.

"Start? I like your confidence, but there's no need to fight when I've already won, love." Ugh. Her overconfidence is very sickening. I can feel the wax on my feet loosen up. It's go time.

**Stardust Crusaders-Virtuous Pope**

I set my left free and knee her on the stomach. Completely taken off guard and trying to catch her breath, I pull my other leg free and proceed to beat her shit up! I notice she's grabbing one of her flasks and back away before she throws it at me. I pull out my bow and prepare to take the shot. She flings another flask at me, but I sidestep and shoot. I hit her right shoulder! She screams in pain. Time to end this. I get ready to shoot, but she uses the flasks to create a small barrier wax. 

"You think that's going to protect you?" I wrap my arrows in cloth and set them ablaze like I did earlier. I shoot one at the middle so it can start melting.

"I'm just biding my time!" Billie says loudly. What is she talking about? Then I feel something painful on my left shoulder. I look to find a small open wound. I realize what she means! I look up to see the dark clouds and droplets of water hit my face and it hurts! It feels like sharp needles hitting my face!

"She's going to use the water from the rain to turn it into wax to kill us!" I shout. The clouds thunder and it starts drizzling. Everyone is panicking as they're body gets hit by the sharp wax. Dammit! There's no place I can hide under for cover!

"Raziel!" Lily motions me to go to her. I don't know what she got planned, but it better be good. I run to her, which is hard because the water around my shoes hardens and I have to use my leg strength to break free. I'm finally close to her. "Come closer! I'll use my body to shield you from the rain so you can take the shot!" I get in front of her while facing the wax barrier. Lily hugs me from behind, reveals her wings and places them on top of me like an umbrella. I nod to her and prepare my bow and arrow. I have to shoot right where my first arrow landed, before the flames die out and harden again.

I take a deep breath. If I miss this, it will all be over. The wind is slightly blowing stronger, so I angle properly and shoot. The arrow flies through the first one with ease. All thanks to that tailwind from the storm. It pierces the barrier! There's a moment of silence. The tension is killing me, but I know it hit the mark. Suddenly, all the wax turns back to liquid. I knew it. My arrow hit Billie's throat and she's choking on her blood. The sudden movement from the ship causes her to stumble backwards and fall off to the sea.

Everyone celebrates the victory. The less wounded are taking care of the more severe ones. Luckily, it stopped raining. Lily slumps on my back catching her breath. I turn to see her entire back is covered in holes!

"Are you okay!?" I don't know why I'm worried, but seeing someone get hurt for my sake always puts me on edge.

"Y-Yea. I'll be fi-" She doesn't finish and closes her eyes.

"Lily? Lily!? Don't you die on me! I'm not going to let this happen again!" I place her on the floor and go through my bag. I use the ointment on the wounds. When I'm done, I use the remaining cloth to cover them up. I check her pulse. It's slow, but it's still beating. "Don't worry. I'll find a medic that can take care of you." Adonai's body flashes before my eyes. I blink and see Lily. Fuck. Didn't think I was that traumatized.

  
  



	7. Coming out of the closet is not that hard when you're dead.

"Yo Raz!" My thoughts were broken by Adonai shouting in my ear! I punched that red haired fucker in the face. "Ooof. That actually made me feel something. You working on your arms?"

"It's called "Don't do that shit again" move." He nodded thoughtfully, as if it's the best thing he's ever heard. There's a faint glow around his brown red eyes to show his Chosen status. That always bothered me. "Hey Ad, why are you still here?"

"What kind of question is that?" He laughed.

"You're a Chosen. You should be on a journey to take down the Demon Lord right now." He puts his arm around me.

"And leave my bro behind? You're out of your big brain mind to think I'd leave my village behind. Sides, there's plenty of Chosen out there that can do that job. What makes me any special?" 

"There must be a reason for it, if you've been selected."

"Man! Who gives a shit! All I want is to live my life to the fullest with my partner at my side!" He got close to my face. "If you were chosen instead, would you leave us behind for the greater good of mankind?" I took a moment to think.

"If it means to make this world safer for us to live, then yes." Ad patted my back and looked up to the clear sunny sky.

"You think the Chief God chose wrong?" I glanced at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. Not like you had any saying in it. Like we didn't ask to be born, but here we are. It's up to us what we do with the gifts we are given." Ad laughed.

"Never thought about it that way. Come on. Let's see if there's more jobs for us to do." I nodded and we headed back to the village. "Hold on." He stopped me as he scanned around the area.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Feels like someone is watching us." Then there's a crash sound coming from the village. "Let's go!" We rushed towards the source. We witnessed a High Orc thrashing our supply and had a male pinned down.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing!?" I shouted at her. She faced us. I saw our unit all battered up on the ground and being raped by other Orcs. I took out my bow, but an orc tackled me. Adonai pulled her off of me and sent her flying in the air. I could see in his eyes a murderous intent.

**Vento Aureo-Furious Fight**

"Raziel, you take care of the other orcs. This High Cunt is mine." He cracked his knuckles. I nodded and proceeded to shoot at the ones sodomizing the men. Only killed two of them, till the High Orc let out a mighty roar and the orc stopped what they were doing and charged at us. I used a smoke bomb to disorient them and based on their position I shot two more at down before I repositioned to climb on a roof of a house to keep shooting. High Orc grabbed a carriage and threw it at me! There's not enough room to dodge, so I tried to sidestep to avoid a direct hit. It grazed my right arm and the collision caused the roof where I stood to collapse. I clinged on the edge, while the orcs tried to throw their knives at me. 

"Fucking take care of her! I got this!" I yelled at Adonai. From the smoke, he dashed towards the High Orc. With my free hand, I place a matchstick in my mouth and light it. I groan in pain as they land their attacks on my back and legs. Pulling out a bomb from my satchel, I ignited it and threw it at the bitches below. I pulled myself up before it blew and took out a good amount of them. Ad was fighting using his signature martial arts. That cunt doesn't know what's coming 

High Orc used her club to smash him, but he blocked it with his arms. The force caused a small tremor, but he's unfazed. Adonai disarmed her and proceeded to rapidly punch her abdomen, causing her struggle a bit. More orcs appeared to aid their leader. Not on my watch. I shot their backups, which surprised the High Orc. Guess she thought I was down for the count. She tried to grab another carriage to throw at me, but Ad pinned her arm down.

"The one you're fighting is me." He said and broke her arm by stomping it. She cries in pain. She goes for a kick, but he blocks it and breaks both of her kneecaps by punching them. She screamed and started crawling away in fear as he approached her. He grabbed her by the neck. "What's wrong? Are you afraid? Do you want me to spare you?" She looks at him with fear. "What you're feeling right now, is what your victims felt. Look at the people you've killed. Do you believe I should give you a chance after not giving any mercy to my companions? Don't bother answering. I want this carnage to be the last moment you witness before going to Hell." He coldly stated before snapping her neck. Killing her instantly. The few orcs left flee in fear after seeing their leader dead.

Once the coast was clear, everyone got out of their houses and started to aid the wounded. Adonai walked towards the building where I'm stuck now. Fuck. My legs are killing me!

"Yo Razzy, I can catch you if you're not well!" This fucker. I crawled to the ledge and saw that oaf giving me his usual grin. I dropped to him and he caught me with ease. I groan in pain. "Woah! You okay? Those orcs really did a number on you?" I pat his head.

"Nothing that a couple of whiskeys won't take care of." We both laugh. 

"Luckily most of the people are okay. Heard three of them didn't make it due to collateral damage." He got sad.

"It's tragic, but at least we stopped them before they claimed more." Had to cheer him up. He doesn't look good with a long face.

"You're right." He slowly puts me down. "Hm?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"I swear someone is watching us."

"Is it another enemy?" I pulled out my bow.

"No. If they wanted to do anything, they would've done so during the raid." He picked up a rock and threw it at some bushes nearby. We heard a yelp on the other side. We cautiously approached the bush, only to find...Lily!? "A Lilim?"

"Lily! What are you doing here!?" 

"You know her?" He pointed at her.

"Of course I do! She's….Oh shit."

_Awaken my peeps_

I wake up in the nursery room. I'm sitting next to Lily who is sleeping on the bed recovering from her injuries. I slap her across the cheek, which wakes her up.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" She whines.

"For invading my dream. The fuck you were doing there?" 

"Can't a girl explore into her man's head?" I sigh.

"Charade is over, woman. How are you feeling?" She sits up and spreads her wings.

"Great! We have a high recovering rate. Though it would heal faster if I had more mana." She pouts and looks at me. 

"Fine! I can give you some of my mana, but only because I owe you one. We'll do it when we find a place to rest." She claps excitedly. Can't believe it takes a near death experience for me to finally lay with a monster. We sit in silence.

"Hey Raz, do you love Adonai?"....Is she serious?

"Of course I love him. What kind of question is that? It's the reason why I'm on this journey to begin with."

"No. I mean like "wanting to fuck this man" kind of love." Here we go again. 

"It's complicated. The short answer is a yes." Her eyes widens at my blunt honesty. "We've been an inseparable duo since we were kids. We used to have a slogan that went: "Where there is one, the other is not far behind." I know. It's stupid. But we were dumb little shits. Anyways, as our lives went on, so did our sex life. I don't exactly have a high libido, so I only fucked like eight women in my life. Adonai on the other hand was a fucking animal. It got to a point that he started fucking monsters, cause humans were too boring for him. And that was before he was a Chosen." I laugh a bit. Lily is very intently listening to my story.

"That is pretty wild. So when did you start having feelings for him?" Lily asks.

"I don't know. Maybe after his death. People would assume that we were gay for each other and us fucking women was just a ruse. But that's wrong. We were very close. He even admitted to me that if he wasn't already married, he would've fucked me instead." She gasps in surprise.

"No way! But then why didn't you guys have a relationship together? I mean, both of you felt the same way for each other, right?" I chuckle.

"There was no need for that. We already had a strong bond and like you, there were secret admirers that wanted our relationship to go further. To be honest, when he got married, you could hear sighs of disappointment from the crowd that it wasn't me at the podium with him."

"Wait a minute, Adonai got married when he's practically a sex fiend?" I nod.

"Everyone shared your confusion. But he loved Lisa that much. In fact, ever since they got together, he only fucked her. I mean it helps that she's a Dhampir, but still. After some talk, he confessed that he really enjoys sex with people that he trusts with his life. So he coined the term to me which still cracks me up to this day...Brosexual! Pahahaha!" Still gets me everytime. 

"Brosexual?" 

"Yea. Me and him are brosexual. We only fuck people that we trust." Lily is still clearly not getting it. "I told you it was complicated. You're the only other person that knows."

"Wow. Don't I feel special."

"You would've eventually found out, since I can't keep you from going into my dreams." She playfully sticks her tongue out. It kinda feels good to share that story. Oh god, I'm getting emotionally invested with her. 


	8. Lily's Boogie Woogie

Raziel leaves the room to talk with the doctor. I can hear their conversation from the otherside of the door. 

"Sixteen hundred fucking dollars!?" Raziel shouts. "Where the fuck do you expect me to get that kind money? Robbing a motherfucking bank!?" Woah. It's truly a treat to hear him get flustered when he acts all calm and collected in front of me.

“I’m sorry, but that’s just how it works here. Do you not pay for your medical bills from where you come from?”

“Fuck no!” 

“Sir, I need you to calm down. We usually charge about a hundred dollars, but because she is a monster, it is ten times the amount for the services. Is she your wife?”

“...Yea. Why?”

“If she wasn’t, I would’ve doubled the price.” I can just imagine his jaw dropping. Are humans always this greedy? Honestly, most monsters don’t care about fortune. If you’re terrible in bed, you’re worthless. Their bickering gets further away until silence falls in the room. I hope they get done soon so I can get out of here. Some minutes pass and a cute petite nurse comes in.

"Lily Raziel?" Lily Raziel? I don't know how to feel about that, but I'll play along.

"Yes?" I answer and she looks over some papers in the folder.

"Could you extend your left arm for me?" I comply and she quickly puts a metal bracelet on my arm. "You can move freely around town, but if you try to leave, it will release a shock to stop you."

"Isn't that a little excessive and what if that's my kink~?" I wink at her. She blushes and averts her gaze. Oh? She has a curious side.

"Regardless of what your interests are, it still does its job from making you leave the premises. Please let me know if you need anything else. You can proceed to walk outside for some fresh air and visit the local stores around." Sounds very boring.

"Actually, I'm new to this area. Would you mind guiding me to the best spots where a girl can have fun?" I give a seductive smile to her. Despite acting professionally earlier, she is so cute when she gets nervous from my flirtation. 

"I-I don't think that's possible. I have responsibilities to take care of."

"Come on. I'm still recovering. What if I pass out from overexertion? I need a professional by my side just in case." The nurse looks around for no particular reason and sighs.

"Fine. It is our job to attend our patient's needs." Oh I definitely have plenty of needs that require her assistance~!

"Great! I'm actually starving and I need a whole buffet to fill me." I tie my hair into buns to hide my horns and conceal my wings perfectly into my clothes. 

"Wait, but we provide food he-" I don't care. I just want to be out of this place. Grabbing her by the arm, we leave to get some fresh air.

_ Booming lights, Blinding music _

Oh~! Now this port is rather extravagant. Actually it's more of a city, what with the tall buildings and expensive looking architecture. It's no wonder the humans here exploit the desperate for everything they're not worth. Even previous Mamono Lords treated their subjects fairly…Shit. I just reminded myself of my goal...Double shit! Raziel has the book! I sigh. I have no choice but to wait for him.

"Are you feeling well?" The cute nurse is checking up on me! 

"Yes. I was remembering something important, is all. Now come on! Let's get something to eat!" I pull her hand towards the nearest restaurant. We sit on the table and wait for a handsome blonde man to serve us. 

"Good afternoon, ladies. I hope you're both having a wonderful day. May I take your order for drinks?"

"Oho~! Of course you can, handsome gentleman~!" I coo at him. He chuckles and blushes lightly. I just want to rock his world! But alas, Training #2: Conserve my fucking energy. 

As stingy as Raziel can be, his methods actually made me physically better. I'm developing muscle around my legs and buttocks because of traveling on foot. While it is more exhausting than flying, at least I'm getting stronger. And I do not feel as horny as before. Though that could be because I would be too tired to have sex. Sweet Lord, that last fight really took a toll on me. 

"I'll have a cup of water." The nurse orders and I get the same as well. My company thinks I don't notice her checking me out when I'm not looking. 

"If only there was a painting of me for you to keep staring." She averts her gaze, while furiously blushing. "Don't worry. This body is meant to be candy for your eyes." I say sensually.

"I-I mean, you are very attractive. B-B-But not because I want to have sex with you or anything!" Oh great. She's one of THOSE people. "Besides, you already have a husband."

"And?" She is surprised by my response. I don't know why she would react that way.

"Don't you guys stay loyal to your partners like we do?"

"Maybe in our first conception, but just like humanity, we developed socially and culturally. I know some of you practice something called "polygamy". Which means a group of lovers. I know cultures and species that commit such traditions. When you think about it, we're not very different. The only thing separating us is our biology. Which all that means, is that me and my husband can have multiple partners." She seems sad, for some reason.

"To be honest, I've always wanted to be a monster. But lately they've become more aggressive, that they kill women instead of transforming us." 

"Now I've heard everything." I shake my head. A human wanting to become a monster is rarer than a virgin in a brothel. "It is true though. It's because the influence of the Mamono Lord is making them that way. She's acting more like the Lords before our Dark Mother, where all they thought was to kill everything in sight. While only subtly, it can affect our psyche. That's why it's very important who takes the throne."

"You say that, but you don't seem affected by it." I stare at her eyes for a moment.

"Really? One could see it that way. I could also be good at hiding it." She audibly gulps. "I'm kidding. It's not like we're being mind controlled or anything. More like we gain some of the Lord's traits. But that can make a difference depending on the monster. Which is why I want to overthrow her and take the throne." Her eyes widened at my claim. Oh yeah. I forgot that I'm not talking to Raz. "Don't worry about it." She fidgets around. 

"You're a Lilim, right?" 

"Yes I am."

"I've heard tales from my grandfather how any women that has sex with one, they will turn into a monster." 

"You are correct. Is that you consenting?" She shyly nods. "Tell you what, after we eat, we get ourselves a room and I can send you to a heavenly paradise of ecstasy. I'm even curious what you'll become~!" She blushes hard, but smiles.

Suddenly, someone busts the front door open. Everyone turns to see who's the big shot. Oh no. It's Pendragon's right hand Succubus and her terrible fashion sense. Seriously, who wears a violet bra with short jeans and black leather fucking boots!? Her crimson eyes are scanning around until she spots me.

"Hmmm. Lilian Frostfaith." She pulls out a comb from her satchel and brushes her black long black hair. I get up from my seat.

"Long time no see, Duhamel. I'm assuming you're not here to sightsee?" She blankly stares at me.

"You should already know why I'm here." Duhamel dramatically poses. "Time for you to come back to our Lord."

"As expected, she is always impatient. Tell her to keep the seat warm for me, cause I will claim it the next time I come back." We glare at each other.

"So be it." Her eyes glow and she reveals her black wings. I can sense her influence spreading throughout the room. It makes everyone in the feel horny and start fucking each other like there's no tomorrow. 

"Hngh!" She's no joke. Despite me being highly resistant to sexual influences, I'm still affected by it. There's a reason why she is Pen's bitch.

"Hmm? I barely released anything and you're already on your knees? That's odd. I also sense the lack of mana within you. Have you not been having sex lately?" There's another thing I fucking hate about this woman. She barely emotes and is monotone. I can't tell if she's being genuine or sarcastic. "I can't take you with me like that." She takes off her pants.

"Huh!? A penis!?"

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" Rrrgh! Is she a fucking idiot!? I thought Pen was the only one. Are there others like her? Now that I look closely, she lacks a vagina. "Anyways, you can use me to gain mana. Just don't tell Fergie about it. She gets jealous when I have sex with others." 

Fuck! My body screams for sexual relief! I should've fucked the nurse when I had the chance! Although...if she's willing, I could take a little. No! I can't give in! If I do that, I'll be in her control. But...just look at how pretty it is! I bet I could make that stone face of her change with my mouth~!

_ Everytime my body wants to have sex, I have to constantly remind myself that I have a mission to fulfill.  _

……..

_ Not just for my home or my friend, but for myself. Because only I can accomplish those goals. _

...Dammit Raziel. Butting into my mind without permission. But he's right. I have a goal of becoming a Mamono Lord. Not just to save my people from her tyranny, but for myself as well. Because only I can achieve said goal!

"Hm?" Duhamel barely reacts to me getting up and taking a battle stance. "The fact that you're standing up is impressive." She releases more of her influence, causing the people inside to climax multiple times. I stand my ground. "Oh. That's expected." She shrugs. "I guess we're doing this." She pulls out two knives from her satchel.

**Vento Aureo - Figlia**

...Wait a minute. I don't know how to fight! Woah! She tries to slash me, but I evade her attacks. Good thing I have good reflexes. But what's so hard about throwing punches? I try to punch back, but she easily dodges it.

"Hmmm. You're fast, but predictable. I can tell you've never fought before." She stabs my shoulder. Ungh! It hurts! I shove her off of me. 

Come on! If it was a normal monster, victory would've been secured! Calm down, Lily. Randomly attacking has clearly not worked. I must think of something with more form…Of course! I plant my feet firmly on the floor and position my arms right in front of my face.

"Hm? What is that stance? Looks impractical." She annoyingly says. She goes for a slash, but I weave around it. Her right side is exposed, so I take that opportunity to hook on the waist. "HMMMMMM!?" Hah! Bet she never saw that coming. I see her beautiful shocked face and so I decide to keep punching her face! With one last punch, she is sent flying and crashes on the table. 

"I was inspired by a certain someone's boyfriend and tried to make it my own." That was good! Is this how Adonai felt while fighting? I can see why he was a sex fiend with how exhilarating the adrenaline pumps you! Duhamel gets up with ease. 

"Hmmmm. My clothes are dirty now."

"How are you still conscious!?"

"...Oh. I could barely feel anything. You only caught me by surprise, but you're still predictable." She gets closer. Dammit! I know she's strong, but this is on a whole other level than I anticipated. I get ready for whatever she throws at me. "Hmmmm. I could beat you right now, but not looking like this." 

"Huh?"

"Can you imagine me handing you to our Lord with my clothes all covered in alcohol and semen? No one would ever take me seriously again." She sadly looks down at the floor. Honey, no one could ever take you seriously with whatever you wear. Though, that is probably a good tactic she accidentally created. "I'm going to change with a fresh set. Next time, please cooperate and leave my clothes alone, okay? Meet Me Halfway." She disappears right before my eyes.

What the hell was that? I only saw her a couple of times before, but I never imagined she acts this way. She seems like her mind is anywhere but reality. Still, I should count myself lucky it was her and not Fergie. I would have definitely lost against that maniac. This fight has taught me that I need to work on my strength if I'm ever going to defeat them. 

Luckily, everyone is unharmed. Just exhausted from the influence and constant climaxes. The poor nurse never had a partner on the whole debacle and just played with herself. She still has her needs to take care of and she did consent. I guess it's my turn to play nurse~!

_ Some hours later _

Aaaah~! Nothing like having sex after a good fight. I could get used to it. And the nurse became a Mermaid! She was still asleep when the transformation happened, so I dropped her in the ocean. She's in for one hell of a surprise when she awakens.

I decide to wait for my "husband" in front of the hospital. Speak of the devil! Is he riding a horse?

"Well this is certainly a surprise. If you have a stallion, I assume you have the money?"

"She is a mare and yes I do." He yawns and gets off. "I hope I wasn't interrupting your eventful afternoon."

"You have no idea. So how was your afternoon?"

"Fucking terrible as always. Had to bust my balls getting this fucking shit for these greedy bastards. I'll tell you on the way." 

"I can't wait." I smile wholeheartedly. I don't know why, but I like the way he tells his stories. Now I also have a tale to recount for him. Fuhuhu~!


	9. Buggy Bugs Problems in the West

"Fucking hell!" I punch the wall of a building. I've heard tales of Amelians being cheap motherfuckers, but to also profit on people's lives and misfortunes? ABSOLUTELY OUTRAGEOUS!! Treating it like damn merchants would! "I FUCKING DETEST MERCHANTS!!!" The people in the room are looking at me like I'm insane. Calm down Raziel. Don't lose your cool. I walk around the port see how the fuck I'm suppose to make sixteen hundred dollars. There's multiple pubs that probably have something I'm looking for.

I go inside one of them. Full of people wasting their time by getting shitfaced. Hm? I walk to a board full of bounties. Seems all if these are an ant infestation.

"Howdy stranger." An elf approaches me. She has blonde hair and emerald eyes. She has a skimpy cowboy get up, for some reason. "Couldn't help but notice you're interested in a job?"

"Depends. Will I make two grands by the end of it?" She chuckles.

"Straight to the point. I like that." She pulls out a flyer between her bosom. "I'm huntin' down this man. He owes me alimony for our child." I check the paper.

"David Bounty. Ten thousand." I whistle at the amount. 

"I don't mind sharing the reward, but I want to test ya first." 

"Test me?"

"That's right. Don't take it personal, but I want to make sure you're not goin' to fuck anythin' on the way. Been too many cases that my partners have cost me bounties for thinkin' with their snakes, ya know? Which is why I test anyone first to see if they got their head in game." She tips her hat at me.

"As much as I don't want to waste time, I see no other easy way. Let's get this over with." She laughs.

"Don't worry. It'll be quick." We both go outside to the streets. She hands me a revolver. "We're gonna duel."

"What!? But I've never used a gun before! Scratch that, I've never done any duels!" 

"It's fine. I won't kill ya. This is just a test. Now let's get in position." We create distance from each other.

A crowd gathers around us. Fucking dammit. I don't know the first thing about these duels. Am I supposed to shoot her? But then she would be injured and that will pose a problem. Maybe I'll shoot the gun away. Yea. I'll go with that. If I can do it anyways. It should be easy. All I have to do is aim and shoot. We stand for who knows how long. Her left hand is hovering closely on the revolver that rests on her belt buckle, waiting for me to make the first move. Everything around me slows down as I take aim. Before I could pull the trigger, she shoots the revolver from my hand without needing to aim! The force causes pain on my fingers. The crowd cheers.

"Okay. You're hired." She holsters her gun.

"Huh?" I express my confusion as I rub my hands for comfort.

"Despite wearin' a revealin' outfit, you never once took a glance at my figure. Your gaze was fixated at my gun, which I could clearly tell ya were goin' to shoot it." She picks up her other revolver. "Now come on. The sooner we leave, the quicker we can get to that bastard." She starts walking. Man, why isn't she my traveling partner. Not that I mind Lily, as annoying as she can be sometimes, but it would be helpful if she was a capable ally. 

We approach the stables an-Oh no. The blonde bitch that I met at the cavern is waiting at the stables. She notices us.

"Well well. We meet again." She smiles as she scans me with her cold blue eyes. I still do not like her. 

"Trust me. I wouldn't be here by choice. What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm joining the elf so I can research the Ant Girls."

"Ant Girls?"

"That's right. Witnesses have claimed the old bastard is in cahoots with the Ant Queen. They shouldn't be too far from the plains." The elf explains. "It's a two hour ride, so I brought y'all some steeds. They will be yours when we're done." She hops on her Mustang, while Diana gets on her Gypsy Horse. 

I examine the Amelian Warmblood. Caressing her brown fur, she flinches a bit. I notice some marks on her legs. That explains it. She must've been a show horse forced to dance. Which means she was cheap. The horse gets upset when I'm at her line of sight.

"Shh. It's okay. I won't hurt you." I take out a carrot. She is hesitant, but eats it. I rub her muzzle and she neighs calmly. "See? I'm not like those fuckers who mistreated you." Horses are a man's soulmate. People who fucks with these majestic creatures need to be killed on the spot. Once she is comfortable with my presence, I sit on the saddle. 

"Are you done flirting?" Diana smirks. What a cunt.

"It's important to bond with your companion, since they have to deal with your shit." I spit facts.

"Ain't that the truth! I've been with Shot Barrel since he was a foal. Ain't that right, buddy?" The elf pats his head. He neighs happily. Diana shrugs and we trot along the plains.

I take this opportunity to read on the entry of the monster we're going to fight against. Let's see...Huh? I can't find anything about them! I flip around the book like crazy, but there's only an entry on Ant Arachne! 

"What are you reading?" Diana asks.

"It's my personal journal. I take notes on the monster I've fought for reference." I hope she can leave me alone.

"Hmm. That's what I expect from the Cold Hunter himself." I glare at her. "What? Don't think I haven't studied your accomplishments, Brendon Raziel." 

"Never say that name ever again. Just call me Raziel."

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve? Chichichi~!" I'm about to put an arrow between her eyes!

"I can respect that. Sometimes you don't like the name you've been given. I know it's a little late for introductions, but you can call me Elves with Guns." The elf says.

"Elves with Guns?" The hell kind of name is that?

"Eeyup! My kind are stuck in the past and overall sticks in the mud. Not me. I embrace the change and adapt with the times. Time always goes forward, never backwards. And those that think otherwise will inevitably be left behind." 

"Huh. Never thought about it that way. But if things are fine the way it is, why complicate things for a change?" If it ain't broke, why fix it?

"Because it makes life easier and interestin'. I don't know about you, but guns are much better weapons than swords or arrows." She spins her revolvers. "It has its drawbacks, but the good outweigh the bad." She holsters them back. Diana yawns.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I want to know about your sex life." I look at her bewilderingly.

"Hahaha! Well if ya really want to know, I had my fair share of rodeo. Though I've recently been focused on my hunt and taking care of my little darlin'." 

"Interesting. What about you, Mr. Cold Hunter?"

"Pfft. Haven't had sex in a long while. Too busy for that shit."

"Really? I'm completely stunned knowing you are traveling with a Lilim."

"A Lilim!?" EwG faces me. "You must sturdier than an ox to not have sex with one! Are you even human?"

"I don't see the fucking big deal." 

"That is a big deal! I've never heard of one of them NOT fuckin' their partner at the drop of a hat." Don't encourage her EwG.

"Indeed. It's almost like you're both on a journey for something. I wonder what that could be?" Diana smirks.

"For fuck sakes! She's just my traveling partner! Are we close to this fucking bounty?" I rub my arm. For some reason, the detector is slightly going off. That's expected since we're in the open wilderness, but it hasn't stopped reacting. Are we being followed? 

"Hold up." EwG commands us to stop. "I think we just found our jackpot." She points at the huge anthill some meters away. It's as big as the houses from back home! "We'll set up camp here, since we got a wonderful view of it." 

"Use the trees as cover, so they don't spot us." I get off and start preparing my equipment for the upcoming battle. Bombs, arrows, rope and knives. Everything seems in order. Diana is on the lookout, while Elves with Guns is examining her revolvers. 

"Welp. Y'all better make yourselves comfortable, cause we're going to be here for awhile." EwG yawns and lays against a tree.

"How are you sure this is the right place?" I ask. Without even looking, she points at a marking on a nearby trunk. What the fuck? It looks like a rose with a tentacle at the end. 

"That there be his signature. He's simple minded enough to leave traces of himself around, cause he sucks with directions. Looks recent, which means he's still in there gettin' gangbanged by the colony or somethin'." She places her hat on her face. "Wake me up when the snake is out of his den." 

Nice. So we're stuck until something happens. Lily is probably bored out of her mind. I wonder what she's doing right now? Probably fucking the entire hospital as I speak. Not that I mind. That's what they get for being greedy fuckers. Let me check the encyclopedia one more time and see if I missed an entry.

"If you're reading what I'm thinking, you won't find anything about them." Diana faces me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. You can't fool a scholar that you're reading a Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I knew something was strange that a normal man managed to kill an Atlach-Nacha on their own. Also, I know Ant Girls are not native to your home. Which I find strange, considering you were flipping through your "journal" very desperately." She has that damn smirk of hers. "Please don't give me that look. It is your fault for making it obvious."

"So what? You going to rat on me?" I need to know what her deal is. 

"Who do you take me for? I gain nothing from such an outdated book."

"Outdated? This book has helped me get this far."

"Did it really? Think back of all the monsters you've encountered so far and tell me how accurately it portrays them."

I am about to refute her claim, but then I actually stop to think. The Atlach-Nacha, Scylla, Elves with Guns and even Lily exhibit behavior different from the book. Fuck me, the first two even used abilities that were never mentioned.

"I can tell from your face that it's sinking in. The book is nothing more than a glorified paperweight. I'm sure it has entries of the Lescatie kingdom and Zipangu as if those places still exist." Fuck. She's right. Those nations have either been long abandoned, renamed or split into different countries. "Those entries account for the first inceptions of monsters. It has been centuries since then and the girls are much more different than described. Even terms for the Overlord have changed with time. I believe you call them Demon Lord or something similar." She gets close to my face and I can see a ring of light more clearly around her eyes.

"I find it pretty interesting that you know a lot about the history of monsters."

"Of course! Only natural that a scholar such as me, Diana Parker, would know such basic materials." She puffs her chest proudly.

"Is that why you're using your Chosen status in order to become one of them?" I bait her. She stares blankly at me and then grins, making me take a look at her very sharp canines.

"Chichichi~! Oh you're good. I'm guessing you came to that conclusion due to your detector reacting to me. Ah well. The cat is out of the bag. I'm guessing you're curious why I want to become a monster?"

"Not really, but you're gonna tell me anyways." 

"So there I was, in the Halls of Wisdom." Oh boy. "Just kidding~! I've always been fascinated by their bluntness and impressive figures. Humans are so basic and barbaric. Just look at that elf. So powerful and with a luscious body to add! Any woman that wants to stay human, is just stuck in the past like the book you clutch so dearly." 

"Shut the fuck up! This is the last remnant that my dear friend has given me to defeat the Demon Lord and I won't let your insults go any further!" I get closer to her face. It takes huge amounts of energy not to wipe that motherfucking smirk off her face!

"What are you going to do about it, Cold Hunter?" She whispers. Our lips are only mere centimeters apart. I can feel her breath. That's when my detector goes crazy and I back off. "Hmph. Always on your toes. I can see how you've survived this long." 

"Sheesh. Could you both save the sexual tension for when we're done?" Elves with Guns comments, fixing her hat back. "Hard to get some shut eye with you fussin'." 

We hear one of our horses neighing wildly. It's Diana's horse that's causing the ruckus. It looks as if it's swimming, but we're on land! The other two run away from the area.

"Lucidity!" Elves with Guns shouts as she runs for aid. We chase after her. It's now clear what's going on. Lucidity is being sucked into the ground by a whirlpool made out of sand! EwG tries to extend her arm to reach the reins, but I pull her away.

"Don't! You'll get sucked in too." I tell her. She's about to complain, but stops herself. We watch as the horse gets completely swallowed by the earth. Then there's a tremor and Ant Girls start crawling out of the sand. "RUUUUN!" We sprint as fast as we possibly can. 

More of them come out from the anthill and now there's possibly hundreds of them on our tail! EwG whistles and Shot Barrel appears. She hops on and starts shooting. My horse finally arrives. Sadly, I have to let Diana get on as well. 

"Shit! There's too many of them to take down!" EwG reloads her revolvers.

"Give me your bow, Raziel." Diana says.

"Why!?" 

"Do you want to survive?" I don't know what she's planning, but it better be good. I hand her Ol' Reliable and she starts chanting some weird shit and my bow starts glowing. "H-Here. I used all my magic for you to shoot them...all." She passes out. I stop the horse and quickly aim to take the shot. Light surrounds the arrow and I shoot. It flies up in the air and rays of light showers on the ants, killing most of them. EwG finishes off the rest.

"That was insane!" I exclaim. Guess she was useful after all.

"Shit. I'm sure that bug licker knows were after him. Coward is probably runnin' away as we speak. Let's go back and rest-" She doesn't finish as we fall off our horses! Now we're all stuck in a sandpit! "What in tarnation!?" Both of us try to get out, but we're stuck in place! I have to constantly help Diana resurface. The horses are thrashing about, trying to stay afloat.

"Hmhahaha! Hooooyyyy! Seems like tha hunter has become tha prey!" A man with a cowboy hat appears in the middle of the pit. His brown eyes are slit like a snake.

"David Bounty!" Elves with Guns yells as she shoots at him. He quickly dives in the sand. 

"Woah there, ex-pardner. Let's be civil now." He somehow manages to be at the edge of the pit. Did he swim underground to get there!? "I see ya've taken tha life of the lawless, Fyanyelik."

"No thanks to you! Left me all alone with my baby!" 

"It's not my fault ya left yer legs open fer a guy like me. Ya know that's how tha west life works." 

"You dirty snake! You took advantage of me! Had I known you were a backstabbing vermin, I would've ended your life right then and there!"

"That sounds like a personal problem. I even told ya tha relationship would only last fer a year. I'm a free man. What can I say?" He chuckles. "I've found sumthing much better. Thanks to tha queen's interaction with tha Mamono Lord, our constant sexual encounters has granted me this amazing ability! That there be a better done deal, wouldn't ya say?"

"I knew it. You've become an Incubus. Though I never imagined a human man developing a monster ability." I say. He smiles.

"That is tha way, mah fellow man! Now, I must finish ya off quickly. Mah queen needs attending with her husband. But I want to witness y'all demise! From a safe distance, of course. Under Pressure." He snaps his fingers and the sand is sucking us in! He moves out of sight, but we know the bastard is there!

"Hmph. Hahahaha!" EwG laughs.

"What are you laughing about!? Have you gone fucking mad!?" I shout.

**Friedrich Habetler - Johnny Joestar Theme**

"Just imagining the look on his face when I kill him. That is, if you got a spare arrow.” Fuck me! How do I always get myself into these messes? I grab an arrow. "A'right. Now just throw it up in the air."

"What!?"

"Do it, before it's too late!" Rrrrgh! She better know what she's doing! I fling the arrow as instructed. "Heh. Jackpot." She shoots at the arrowhead, which causes the bullet to ricochet at, what I hope, the fucking bastard. Seems it worked, since we've stopped sinking and climb out of the pit. I drag Diana out. She missed the action. I pull out the horses, while EwG walks to David Bounty. "Eeyup! That's the face I wanted to see. Flabbergasted!" She walks to Shot Barrel to take out a rope. She ties it around his legs and ties the other end to the saddle. "A moment of silence for Lucidity." She takes off her hat.

"...We can still go back and get her body." I suggest. She shakes her head.

"It would take too long. If there's somethin' I learned about from my time survivin', is that death doesn't wait 'till you find somewhere to lay rest. All I hope for is that her spirit is roamin' free." She puts the hat back on her head. "Let's ride and reap our reward." She hops on Shot Barrel. 

I look back. There's a bunch of ant corpses...I think of the monsters I've killed. I'd be kidding myself if I didn't feel some remorse. It's never easy. I've just been doing it long enough to get used to it. That's something I hope no one but me has to ever experience. 

_ Back to the root of greed _

We arrive back at the port. She turns in the body, while I leave Diana in one of the motels to rest. I am fucking exhausted. I meet up with EwG at the pub.

"Here's your share for a job well done." She hands me three grands.

"I don't need this much."

"Do not worry about it. You've proven yourself to be a strong man, so I threw in a little extra." She gets uncomfortably close to me. "I won't lie, you'd make a good husband for me~!" She turns her back. "But, I'm a mother first before a woman. I got a little angel waitin' to explore the world with her mom!" She gets on Shot Barrel. "Adios, partner. May you have as many children with your wife!" She tips her hat and rides away.

"...She's not my wife." I sigh. Why is everyone pushing us to be together?...I'll worry about that when this is all over. The horse nudges against me. "Oh. Right. You must be hungry after all that shit." I need to restock anyway. I bet Lily is pulling her hair out waiting for me. I've definitely got one hell of a story to tell when I get back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Man, you listen to one song and your brain already has a story for you. Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
